Patent application FR 03/11959 already discloses processes for fabricating electronic components, in which a first anodizing operation is carried out on a support material in order to form at least one first pore that extends, in this support material, along a first direction.
In these processes, an anodizing operation is carried out on a material in order to form, in the latter, pores suitable for accommodating an active material. For example, in document FR 03/11959, the active material is a carbon nanotube, the growth of which was constrained and oriented by the geometry of the pore in which this growth took place.
These processes are aimed at making it easier to integrate nanostructures into a standard microelectronic device (for example of the CMOS type).
As an alternative, the inventors have sought to use this type of nanofabrication process with a view to higher-level integration.